A Strange Flame
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: this is a a REQUEST story. after the event's of BonBon the birthday clown star go's to Hekapoo for comfort,but she soon also admits that she has had a crush on the high magic commission girls for 4 years now,and my does it get crazy up in here.
1. Chapter 1

**this story is done by a request from lexboss if anyone has a story request just PM me I accept any type of story/shipping/rated stories.**

 **(3rd person PROV) (takes place right after bon bon the birthday clown's episode)**

Star sat in her bed silently crying in her pillow think of all the things that happened she had lost everything much like the person that has stolen those things it was much like a cruel payback from him.

she had lost her book of spells including the only other person from mewni that was able to be there for her on earth. Glossaryck was as lost as her spell book was,and that was all thanks to Ludo.

Star tossed and turned trying to fall sleep,but she wouldn't even let her eyes close.

"can't sleep" she sighed before sitting up in bed and looking towards her dimensional scissors.

For a long time she debated weather to go to her for sighed as she finally decided what she wanted,and needed to do she jumped off her bed,and grabbed her scissors cutting open a portal to one of the high magic commission's dimensions,and walked through.

Star found herself in the castle of Hekapoo where that high magic commission girl created all dimensional scissors,but star also saw her as her crush for many the portal closed she fell to her knees she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

it didn't take long before Star felt arm's around her body holding her in a worry some embrace Star didn't have to look up to already know who it was hugging her as she wrapped her arms around the other female body.

"S-Star what's wrong"Hekapoo held her closer,but Star pulled away at Hekapoo's question and looked at her with tears streaming down her checks.

Star explained everything to Hekapoo after they when to Hekapoo's room and sat on her bed.

Even with her shock Hekapoo got some tea and listened to every word that left the young princesses mouth as she poured tea into a cup giving it to star once she had finished talking.

Star shakily took a sip of the tea as Hekapoo sat next to her on the bed.

"Star don't worry,I will make sure to get your book back for you I promise" She smiled making Star smile the two looked at each other's eyes and in an instant Star admitted something to the other next to her.

"when I first saw you when I was 10" she started which made Hekapoo start listening again as Star looked down at her tea cup in her hand and continued.

"I always had a crush on you...but" Star was cut off by Hekapoo bringing Star's head up by her chin with a finger,and kissed her on the lips.

Star's eyes widened in shock,but she soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

the two soon found each other on the bed with Hekapoo on top of Star both still kissing as Hekapoo trailed her hands down Stars clothed shook at the gentle touches form the other on top of her.

"H-Hecka" was all Star could let out as Hekapoo when right for the kill and put her had under Stars dress and tights making the princess whine with a moan as she felt two fingers start to move against her sensitive area.

Hekapoo shushed Star quietly as her hand continued to tease the girl underneath her who moaned out louder as her fingers entered her virgin entrance.

"that a girl" Heckapoo whispered into Stars ear as she scissored her entrance gently after giving a few pumps of her fingers in and out Star wined and throw her arms around Hekapoo's neck holding on for what seemed like dear life.

after what seemed like forever of pleasure Star whined with slight annoyance as Hekapoo slipped her hand's away from Stars womanhood,but gasped when Hekapoo flipped down the front of her dress revealing her breasts to the girls still below her.

with hesitation and curiosity Star reached up,and gently rubbed one of the breasts in front of her Hekapoo moaned at Stars brave action but gasped when she felt her hand at her own entrance making her moan loudly as Star fondled her breast and fingered her at the same time.

"S-Star ohhh right there" Star gave a bright smile at this seeing that she was doing a good job at this.

this continued until Hekapoo got frustrated with only Star touching her she didn't want to leave Star out any longer so she stopped star by starting to take her dress which made Star gasp at the feeling of her dress leaving her body.

Star covered her chest with embarrassment she was't very large chest wise and she and was very self conscious about it as her cheeks heated up while her eyes flicked between Hekapoo and to another place in the room.

Hekapoo gave a worried look before giving a gentle smile to the princess and gently placing a hand below her chin and making the other girl look at her in the eye's,but star quickly took her head away from the hand and looked down covering her eyes with her hair.

"Star" the girl didn't speak a word or look up.

"Star please look at me" with hesitation Star looked up at Hekapoo with slight fear of what she would say.

"Star please don't hide from me,you know your beautiful to me no matter what.I don't care you size or body" Hekapoo stated with a hand on Stars cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"i'll love you no matter what because your you" Star hugged back at his allowing her arms to leave her chest revealing it to the other girl who smiled before leaning down and licking her breast which made Star shiver.

Star moaned as she felt Hekapoo's hot tongue against her breast,and with hesitation once again she unzipped the back of Hekapoo's dress and took it off of her letting the dress join her own on the floor of the bed side.

the two laid down after that and began to rub each other's woman hood it soon became a race of sorts to see who would release first moan's and whines filled the room as Star placed her head against Hekapoo's chest breathing heavily ready to release and make Hekpoo win their little game.

Star screamed out after Hekapoo gave one hard thrust of her hand with three fingers instead of the two both where smiled and looked down at the now panting Star who had just had her first release ever,but Star didn't let that slow her down as she fingered Hekapoo faster she came not too soon afterwards.

the two then laid there calming down from the actions they had just gone through together after the heavy breathing stopped between the two Hekapoo smiled and looked down at the little butterfly.

"I always had a crush on you too" her smile then widened as her cheeks heated up as hot as her flame's

"I love you" Star smiled and leaned up to Hekapoo and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips Hekapoo kissed back automatically and the two broke the passionate kiss after a long while and looked each other lovingly in the eye's before they placed their foreheads against one another's.

after that the two got out of bed and dressed when they where done Star grabbed her dimensional scissors and before opening a portal to go back to mewni she turned to Hekapoo with a large smile.

"thanks" this seemed to confuse Hekapoo.

"for what"Star smiled and walked back to her pulling her into a hug and stood on her tippy-toes to whisper in her ear.

"for always being here for me" it felt like a secret the way Star whispered this to Hekapoo and the two hugged for a long while before Star cut open a portal and turning to Hekapoo one last time.

"I was thinking maybe you could come visit me on earth at Marco's house sometime it would be nice to see you every now and then"Star said with a bright smile

"your welcome honey,and I promise I will" Star gave her a quick kiss before jumping through the portal the portal closed soon after,and Hekapoo's smile faded and she quickly turned to her own scissors and opened a portal to mewni.

she had to go and tell Moon everything about the book and about Glossaryck.

 **A/N hope you all like this so far please review,and until next time,bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**answering review(s) & REMINDER'S**

 **Guest-** I can definitely make a Marcapoo Marco X Hekapoo story,but it might take awhile unless i'm given an idea or figure something out myself,but that is something I will definitely be doing at one point

I take any type of request so don't be shy to PM me or review

 **this story was requested by Lexboss and all of this story is their ideas (which are amazing ideas BTW) I do add a few things to it though but they very minor.**

* * *

Hekapoo had just arrived on mewni,and the first thing she saw was the very person she needed to talk to.

"Hekapoo what are you doing here" Moon questioned with surprise as she walked over to the Scissor forger who sighed.

"moon...we have to talk...it's-it's about Star's spell book" Hekapoo explained everything that Star had told her as well as a few other things.

 **(With Star) (takes place during raid the cave)**

Star was reaching into her all seeing eye spell trying with all her might to get Glossaryck,but she couldn't.

"iv'e never seen this before" he said nonchalantly as he just stared at Star.

Star was blasted back when the portal closed after Glossarck told her 'maybe this is what you need' Star didn't...No...couldn't believe that Glossaryck didn't want to return.

Star stood up just as Marco came over to her with a worried look towards her.

"are you ok" he questioned Star nodded.

"yeah,yeah i'm fine" Star looked to him.

"what about Glossaryck" she shook her head.

"he's uh...he's not on our team anymore" she said looking down at the floor with sadness written all over her face Marco was about to say something,but Star stopped him by saying.

"let's just go home Marco" she smiled at him weakly and all he could do was nod with a concerned look as Star opened a portal,and went back home.

when she got home she opened the curtain that covered her communication mirror with a sigh before breathing in and calling her Parents.

right when they answered she explained everything to them Marco just sat there and watched Star as she told them about her spell book and how Ludo had stolen it.

"Star we know" Moon stated and River nodded Star looked taken back by this as she stared at her parents.

"y-you know...but-but...how" she then felt a hand on her shoulder which made her turn around and come face to face with Hekapoo.

"I told them Star" Star pulled Hekapoo into a hug the hug was quickly returned,but Star pulled away with wide eyes because of her parents But her father just smiled at the two.

"it's ok Star,Hekapoo told us you love her so there is no need to worry my dear,we understand" Star smiled at her dad.

"yep so...she's part of the family then" her father smiled and gave a small nod as Star with joy smiled more and kissed Hekapoo passionately on the lips her parents couldn't help,but smile as they turned off their communication mirror.

Marco was standing there in shock.

"wait,wait,wait WHO IS SHE" Marco shouted and Star just smiled at him.

"Marco this is my girlfriend Hekapoo" Hekapoo then walked to him.

"hey" she said while slapping the back of his head.

"ouch...uh...nice to meet you" Star's smile widened she then looked at Hekapoo.

"so uh...what did mom say" Hekapoo shrugged while looking at Star.

"she said something about us not worrying and that we'd take care of it so don't worry Star well get Glossaryck back" Hekapoo smiled before pulling Star into another hug that was once again returned very quickly,but this time no one pulled away.

Marco smiled as he left the room leaving the two girls along he was happy to see Star happy.

once Marco left Star and hekapoo where right on the bed as Hekapoo started to play with Stars hair while Star told and explained a lot of things about earth after a long while of Hekapoo sitting and listening to Star while playing with her hair she decided to take another step with a smirk

"and the trees here are really-" before star could continue she moaned out by Hekapoo licking and nipping at her neck which made Star lean into the girl behind her.

Star smiled as Hekapoo wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer,and started to bite her neck more while her hands traveled down Star's body to beneath her dress.

Star giggle and put a hand over her mouth as Hekapoo lightly teased her through her tights, and before either knew it Star and Hekapoo where both undressed while Star kissed down Hekapoo's body.

Hekapoo could only manage a sigh, and a few moans at what star was doing. Hekapoo then gasped after feeling a two fingers enter her while a tongue was at her sensitive nub.

"S-Star oh right their" this statement made Star smile as she continued her actions while Hekapoo lightly tugged at her long blond hair, but as a bit of a tease Star pulled away right before Hekapoo could finish which made her whine.

Star laughed, but in seconds it was her with her back against the bed while the other placed two fingers inside her woman hood which made her moan out.

"lets see how you like it" Hekapoo teased while Star whined against her shoulder.

"H-Heka i-i'm s-s-sorry" Star could only Stutter out, and if anyone else heard this they wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying, but hekapoo, she understood her more than anyone at these moments.

Hekapoo shushed Star in her ear which made Star calm down and relax against the bed while the two fingers moved carefully inside her most intimate area.

Hekapoo continued until Star came against her hand whining and moaning out to her which made her smile softly as she leaned off of her smaller form and kissed her forehead while Star panted out from all the attention she had just gotten.

Hekapoo was about to snuggle up for them to sleep, but Star wouldn't have it as she pushed away gently and gave a determined look which made Hekapoo raise a eyebrow with a smile at how cute the princess had looked right now.

"noooo I want you to feel this too"Star whined as she went on top of a laughing Hekapoo who shut her mouth with wide eyes as she felt three fingers inside of her instead of the normal two they both used on one another.

Hekapoo let out a shaky sigh as she leaned against the frame of the bed letting Star do as she pleased to her.

Star couldn't help but smile as she leaned over to Hekapoo's neck and started giving light and gentle kisses which made the scissor forger below her smile and lean more into Star.

"mmmmh your getting really good at this Star shine" Star couldn't help but blush at both the compliment, and the new nickname.

Star leaned away slightly from her neck while she continued the action of her hand.

"you-you think so is-is this...good" Hekapoo smiled more at the now blushing princess and nodded looking into Stars beautiful blue eyes that she would love to just get lost in all night.

"I know so Star shine" Star smiled more and went back to kissing Hekapoo's neck.

after a long while Hekapoo felt the build up in her stomach which signified her release as well Star smiled more as she went faster with her hand which made Hekapoo swing up her arms and wrap them around Stars body as she moaned out louder before clenching down on Stars fingers.

"ahhh S-STAR" Hekapoo screamed out a moan.

after Star helped Hekapoo calm down from her release she brought her body up to the pillows and the two laid there silently for awhile.

it would apear that they where sleeping, but really both where ust resting their eyes and enjoying the others presence in the bed.

"Hekapoo" Star quietly whispered out breaking the silence with a wonderful question that she hoped to get a yes too.

"yeah" was the response

"can you stay here...with me" Star frowned before hugging Hekapoo closer to herself which made Hekapoo frown in worry.

"it's-it's really lonely...please...live her with me" Hekapoo gave a kiss to Star's lips with a smile as both of them opened their eyes finally and looked at one another with so much love.

"how could I say no" where the last words between the two before sleep and wonderful dreams overtook both of them while the held one another in a sweet and gentle embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hekapoo slowly started to wake but felt that there was no one else in bed which made her shoot up and look around highly alert. Her eyes soon landed on Star the very person she was looking for, she was getting dressed until she noticed Hekapoo's gaze.

"you're pretty cute Star" her comment make Stars cheeks go ablaze, but she couldn't help but giggle before retorting back with.

"come on, we need to to to school" Hekapoo smiled and got off of the bed getting dressed as well.

before the two knew it they where on school grounds and Star was showing Hekapoo all around the campus.

"and these are the locker rooms,the class rooms,the gym,the pool gym,and the lunch room" Star shouted happily while skipping with a large smile to her girlfriend. The two were going down the hall as Star saw her friends.

"oh, Hekapoo these are my friends Jackie,Janna, and StarFan 13" she shouted gleefully as Hekapoo introduced her self to the three telling them that her and star were together and that is was nice to meet them. They chatted for a bit, but Brittney Wong had over heard the conversation and gave a disgusted look.

"oh great another freak like Star" she said noticing a clone of Hekapoo who was giving a death stare to the black haired girl.

"you want to know what happened's when someone calls my girlfriend a freak" the close said with a large twisted smile as she opened a portal and threw Brittney inside as Star and the others laughed.

"don't worry she'll be back soon" Hekapoo stated while her clone disappeared Star couldn't help but smile and give a mischievous look before grabbing Hekapoo's hand and leading her off to a closet in an empty hall way and having them both go inside.

Star gently pushed Hekapoo against the closet wall and started to give gentle kisses to her neck while lifting up Hekapoo's dress slowly and Started to tease her gently with a single finger which made Hekapoo moan out to the blonde.

Star leaned into Hekapoo trailing kisses all over her neck and face while adding another finger to tease. Hekapoo was now laughing from being tickled from the kisses as well as moaning from the teasing.

"Star come on we can't do it here you're at school you'll get in trouble" Star quickly silenced Hekapoo by placing her lips on hers and giving a long and passionate kiss before pulling away and looking lovingly into Hekapoo's eyes while placing her forehead against hers with a smile and stopped the teasing letting Hekapoo's dress fall back down.

"sorry,I just wanted to give you a little thank you for what you did" Star said with a large smile which was returned instantly as the two closed there eyes while Hekapoo leaned up and nuzzled her forehead against Stars.

"your welcome,what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't defend you" Hekapoo whispered out before gently placing her lips against Stars. The two soon left the closet after a few more loving words and finished the rest of the day of school.

* * *

(takes place during the episode "Baby" )

Hekapoo helped Star clean her room before her evaluation instructor came. Hekapoo had met Baby once and knew how she could be so she wanted to do everything she possibly could to help.

Marco came into the room after Star used a spell to get rid of all her trash the two talked while Hekapoo cleaned more baby arrive right after Star explained to Marco that she would have to go back to mewni if she failed. she was greeted with "aww's" from the two teens

"aww she's adorable" Stars words made Hekapoo a bit jealous. Star showed Started to show Baby her room.

"what's that" Baby pointed at bean bag which made Star go over to him and introduce him, he spit out trash which made Baby write down something.

"hey maybe we should go down and check on Marco,you know see how the snacks are coming" Star said frantically but Baby didn't listen as she pointed to Stars secrets closet.

Star quickly responded with that it was nothing , but baby still flew over and opened the door looking all around and wrote something down saying "interesting".

"you think that's interesting " Star said with a smile

"oh yes very interesting" Baby replied which made Star repeat the words.

"hey,Baby do you wanna see my wand" Star said. Baby looked at it repeating her word of "interesting" once again but as well as adding.

"it looks so different form your moms" Star smiled at that

"yeah its cool right,wait right there, I have something else to show you, you're going to love it" Star left for a second before returning with her own book of spells telling baby

"this is something iv'e been working very hard on, my own spell book" Star stated gleefully and handed it to baby who opened it allowing 5 pounds of glitter to dump out Marco then interrupted with.

"who wants refreshments" Baby transformed taking the drinks and the glass with her blowing the three back.

"hows it going" Marco whispered Hekapoo was about to give the truth but stopped when Star shrugged her shoulders and repeated Baby's common phrase of "interesting".

Star told Marco to go make more food after that which he left to go do.

"no miss butterfly how is your spell casting" Baby asked which made Star looked confused in a way

"my spells, oh they're great, my spells are awesome" was Stars response

"good,would you bring me that apple please" Baby said pointing behind Star with her pen

"what apple" Star said as an apple appeared on the small table next to her she then picked it up by hand and was about to bring it over until Baby told her "with magic"

"oh right no,no of course" Star then placed the apple back on the table and used her Narwhal blast on the apple Baby had to explain that she wanted a whole apple to Star.

time and time again Star was incapable of using the basic spell she should have learned to pick things up with.

Star started using green magic which fascinated Baby,Star was about to try another spell but Baby stopped her

"no need iv'e seen every thing I needed to see,thank you" Baby said before transforming and about to leave but Star stopped her.

"hey hold up, how'd I do" she asked Hekapoo shook her head already knowing the answer as Baby flipped through her notes

"ah,you failed,goodbye" and tried to fly off but was stopped by star once again by saying.

"so this was all just a wast of time" Baby seemed a bit ticked off by it

"princess,do you want me to read you the results of my evaluation" Hekapoo had already seen where this would lead to next so she gave a warning.

"baby" the evaluator's name was said with a warning tone that she did not heed and continued.

"lets see it tells me you have a closet full of secrets,while under your care your wand the single most important heirloom of the butterfly dynasty,was broke,you lost the sacred book of spells and replaced it with a college rolled notebook and lastly your spell casting is so undisciplined that you're incapable of preforming basic magic you couldn't even bring me an apple" with every word Baby spoke Hekapoo's rage grew

"your highness,you failed" those words where the last straw

"you know what you failed, and you're going to give her one more chance or so help me" Star had to instantly hold back and calm Hekapoo down by gently stroking her arm which made Hekapoo sigh out.

Baby nodded and flew to the window if she did not succeed this time then she would leave and Star would have to return back to mewni.

"Hekapoo, I-I can't do this" Star whispered out with fear in her voice, her eyes widened when she pulled into a hug by Hekapoo.

"you can do this Star, I know you can" she then pulled away and gave Star a long kiss secretly transferring a bit of magic to star,even if it was unneeded.

"I believe in you" those words were what got Star truly motivated to succeed.

Star closed her eyes and focused everything she had into whatever spell she was going to use as her eyes opened and glowed white flames surrounded her, but it seemed like none of them would or even could hurt her.

Star had passed the test by creating a beautiful apple tree that brought the apple Baby had requested straight to her which meant Star would be able to stay on earth with her friend's and her girlfriends,the very person she needed most right now.

(with baby on mewni)

"well she has a closet full of secrets,a broken wand, a notebook containing her own spells,and she doesn't know basic magic" Baby said while eating and apple

"so she failed" Moon asked

"no,my queen Star is no where near your skill level,shes far beyond it,infact I haven't seen anything like it since queen eclipsa,Star will have powerful children no doubt" Baby said


End file.
